The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex vomitoria, commonly known as Yaupon Holly, and widely grown in the south-eastern United States an ornamental evergreen flowering shrub which, if the variety is female, will bear bright red fruits in the fall and persisting throughout the winter.
The new cultivar is known botanically as Ilex vomitoria and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘CAROLINA RUBY’.
‘CAROLINA RUBY’ is principally grown for its fruit. In the conditions of USDA Zone 8, ‘CAROLINA RUBY’ begins to flower in early April and will continue in flower for two to three weeks. Since the species Ilex vomitoria is dioecious, and since ‘CAROLINA RUBY’ is female, an appropriate male pollinator is necessary. The male variety Ilex vomitoria ‘Schillings’ (unpatented) is an ideal pollinator since it is widely distributed in cultivation and also flowers at the same time as ‘CAROLINA RUBY’.
‘CAROLINA RUBY’ arose and was selected by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in North Augusta, S.C. as a single seedling of Ilex vomitoria ‘Folsom's Weeping’ (unpatented). Ilex vomitoria ‘Folsom's Weeping’ is a large growing variety, typically achieving a height of 4 to 5 meters, and also exhibiting a cascading or weeping plant habit. Seed of Ilex vomitoria ‘Folsom's Weeping’ was sown by the inventor in 1986. After two years germination period, as is typical of the species Ilex vomitoria, the inventor observed seedling emergence in 1988. The inventor observed the growth of all the seedlings and found that all seedlings except one developed at a growth rate which was typical of the parent, Ilex vomitoria ‘Folsom's Weeping’. This one particular seedling, the present invention ‘CAROLINA RUBY’, remained very small in comparison with all of its siblings by virtue of an annual growth rate of approximately 20% of the growth rate of its parent. By 1995, when ‘CAROLINA RUBY’ was approximately seven years old from germination, its height was approximately 70 cm in height whereas its siblings had achieved a height of approximately 3 meters.
Although ‘CAROLINA RUBY’ was of interest to the inventor due to its exceptional dwarfness, the inventor considered that its commercial potential would be significantly greater if ‘CAROLINA RUBY’ were to bear female flowers and therefore carry berries. ‘CAROLINA RUBY’ first flowered in 1995, at seven years of age, and the inventor observed that berries were formed in the fall of that year. In subsequent years, the inventor observed that the berry set was approximately five times more prolific than the typical berry set of the species, or the parent, or any of the sibling seedlings of ‘CAROLINA RUBY’. Moreover, the inventor observed that the berries of ‘CAROLINA RUBY’ completely encircled the branches to the degree that portions of the stems became completely hidden. In further observation, as the inventor grew more plants of ‘CAROLINA RUBY’, flowering and fruiting were found to occur on two and three year old wood, so that berries are carried on older portions of stems which have completely shed their leaves.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘CAROLINA RUBY’ was conducted by the inventor in 1996 at the inventor's nursery in North Augusta, S.C. The method used for asexual propagation was semi-hardwood cuttings. The inventor grew off these first cuttings and determined that the characteristics of ‘CAROLINA RUBY’ were stable and were reproduced true to type. The inventor has since determined that ‘CAROLINA RUBY’ reproduces true to type in all successive generations of asexual reproduction.